


Choice

by Nina_17



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Hermione has a choice to make. Will she make the right choice.





	Choice

Hermione stood in front of her closet door and staring at the two outfits she had taken out. On the right was the LBD (or little black dress) it was her basic yet classic work event dress. She wore this dress every time she had to woo a new potential client. On the left of the dress, were a jean skirt and a jersey her best friend had given her when he had first gotten picked up to play minor league baseball for the Chudley Cannon. The choice between outfits wasn't just choosing between styles or comfort but between her career and her personal life.

  
When the season had started she had promised Ron, one of her best friends, that if they made it to the Quidditch world cup, she would be there sitting in the stands watching him bring home a win. For the first time ever, The Chudley Cannon had made it to the Cup against the Indian National Quidditch team. But just as she got the news her boss was telling her of a potential client that had to be seen and it just so happened they wanted dinner the same night as the game. It was made perfectly clear that her job was depended on getting this client.

  
When she had told Ron that she wasn't sure if she could make the game because of work obligations, she saw the light dim in his eyes. But all he did was give her a smile and tell her that he wasn't mad and that he understood. It wasn't okay with her, she knew that this was a big deal to Ron and she hated knowing that she was disappointing him. This was what was making her upset. No matter what she chose she knew she was losing something.

  
Sitting on her bed looking at the outfits she took one last deep breath and grabbed the one she was going to wear. After changing she grabbed her keys and purse and left before she could change her mind. Her phone rang in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the screen as she climbed into the car. She looked at the familiar number and closed her eyes as she tossed it on the passenger seat before driving away.

  
Once she made it to her destination she looked at the building before her. She knew that once she stepped out of her car and into the building nothing would ever be the same. She turned her car off grabbed her keys and her purse, leaving her phone in the car. She made her way in all the while her nerves and anxiety eating away at her. She ignored the looks of the people around her. Like most places, there was gossip so she knew that most of these people had heard about the situation she was in. She was brave enough to ignore them as she walked through. She saw the door that she would have to cross through and took another deep breath. She walked in and saw the man she came to see. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat. He turned to look at who was behind him. The look on his face when he saw her was worth everything she might lose.

  
"Hermione, what… I thought you had your work thing tonight?"

  
"Yeah but I… I mean… you're just more important to me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he climbed over the bench that stood between them and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He pulled away slightly without letting go and looked down at her. He smiled before he did something neither thought would ever happen. His mouth crashed into hers. Neither one had ever given much thought to pursuing that kind of relationship with the other, but it didn't matter. There was no hesitation as they kissed. He pulled away and both smiled at each other.

  
"Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" She asked.

  
"I'm not really sure but well you're more important to me too. I just needed to see." He shrugged.

  
"What did you see?"

  
"Something new."

  
"Well, you can 'see' something new anytime you want." She said as she smiled then stood on her toes to place a small kiss on his lips. She knew then that she had made the right decision. No matter what happened to her job she knew that she would be okay if she had him.

  
The End


End file.
